Sixty Years War
The Sixty Years War sometimes referred to as World War I on Espa, was a major conflict on the Sona Peninsula on the planet Espa in 1748 CC which lasted 60 years, following the unification of Calomir and Venzia under the Klinzhai Union. Prelude After its defeat in The Great Western War of 1707 CC Brezia had started an aggressive colonial campaign, which threatened its neighbor Calomir. In 1748 Calomir entered a personal Union with Venzia, resulting in the Klinzhai Union. The formation of this union was a severe imbalance of power in Sona, and Beru cut ties as a result, seeing the moment of weakness in its enemy Calomir, Brezia in 1748.7 declared war on the Klinzhai Union. The 60 years war had begun The War Chala was the first to join the Brezian alliance in 1748. But Beru wasn’t so eager to go to war yet. In 1749 the Klinzhai Union invaded Daravia to secure its ports and the historical city of Weena. Beru had after the Western War developed strong ties to Daravia and joined the war against the Klinzhai. Daravia falls nonetheless to the Klinzhai Union in 1750. A following invasion of Brezia is halted in 1751 CC. Neither the Klinzhai nor Brezia is able to fully expel each others armies from one anthers territories. Ryokania in the east, as a symbol of friendship to Brezia denies port access to all Klinzhai ships. The fronts in western Sona grew stagnant, in 1753 CC Brezia made a small incursion into the Klinzhai Colonies on Aurul. But other than that the fronts remained still. Escalation In 1761 CC Doroan declares war on Amania after, it signs a non-aggression pact with the Alliance, whilst Doroan had been aligned with the Klinzhai. Thus triggering a proxy war in central Sona. In 1762 Amania invades the Zefri Islands finishing conquest by 1764 CC. In 1767 CC Raskar joined the war on side with the Klinzhai Union, creating a new front in eastern Beru. It flamed over to the center of Vantamir. With Doroan joining the Klinzhai officially, upon which Carsia aligned with Amania declares war on them. The superpowers of both east and west would figure out for once and for all who would control the future of Espa. While the war rages on Brezia and the Klinzhai compete for dominance of the trade routes to the east. With the Klinzhai colonizing the Firdi Fjords in 1772, a region previously dominated by the Brezians. Its retaliated for in 1774 CC when Chala takes over the south point colony on Aurul. In 1779 CC Musma joined the Alliance and with Musman help Beru successfully took out Raskar. When Beru and Musma annex the nation divided between themselves, the Jerico Confederacy to the south declares war on the alliance in 1781 CC, shutting down its ports to Brezian ships. This being a huge blow to the Brezian colonial campaign. In 1786 CC Amania officially joins the alliance causing Doroan in 1788 to take over its colonies. However Amania holds onto the Zefri Islands. In 1788 CC Brezia successfully makes peace with the Jerico Confederacy re-opening its ports to the Brezians. The Country however remains at war with Musma and Beru. In 1790 CC Ryokania drops out of the war declaring its ports open for trade with both Brezia and the Klinzhai. In 1791 CC the Klinzhai Union launches another great offensive on Brezia however the casualties are extreme and the territorial gain is little. In the east Carsia and Amania break into Doroan and siege Dalore in 1795 CC however the government refuses surrender and the siege continues. The same year The Jerico Confederacy reaches an agreement with Musma and Beru about territorial borders and both drop out of the war. The next year Brezia successfully penetrates Klinzhai territory in an attempt to liberate Daravia. But is halted and only liberates the north. In 1803 CC Doroan finally yields to the siege and capitulates, Carsia drops out of the war. In 1805 CC Venzia rebels against the Klinzhai Union, the political disturbance weakens the Union and an invasion takes hold. In 1808 CC the Klinzhai Union is disbanded and by 1809 CC the Treaty of Alomar is signed, formally ending the war. Aftermath The Colonial borders on Aurul were clearly defined with Brezia taking superior claims, the treaty was soft on the colonies and let Calomir and Venzia retain most of them. However Calomirian presence in the Firdi Fjords was unacceptable. Between Doroan and Carsia a buffer state was created under Doroanese Control. The Klinzhai Union itself was disbanded again into Calomir and Venzia. During the immediate years following the conclusion of the war, Beru suffered severe famines as did the Jerico Confederacy, and notably the Chalanese Revolution. See Also * World War II Category:JG Prime Category:War Category:Espan War Category:Events Category:Espan History Category:Espan World Wars